1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-type connector having an external conductor part which is formed on a cable-side end of the plug-type connector for electrical and mechanical connection with an external conductor of a cable and which forms an electromagnetic screen of the plug-type connector, having at least one internal conductor part which is formed on the cable-side end of the plug-type connector for electrical and mechanical connection with at least one internal conductor of a cable, and having a housing, wherein a radially acting latching device is provided on an outer circumference of the housing for locking the plug-type connector, in a mechanically releasable manner, in a plugged-in state in which the plug-type connector is plugged, with a plug-side end axially opposite the cable-side end, into a complementary plug-type connector and an electrical and mechanical contact is established between the internal conductor part of the plug-type connector and a complementary internal conductor part of the complementary plug-type connector as well as establishing an electrical and mechanical contact between the external conductor part of the plug-type connector and a complementary external conductor part of the complementary plug-type connector, wherein the latching device is manufactured from a spring-elastic material in the form of a ring which has a gap in the circumferential direction, wherein the ring is arranged on the outer circumference of the housing in a plane perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the plug-type connector, such that a first side of the ring faces the plug-side end of the plug-type connector and a second side of the ring faces the cable-side end of the plug-type connector, wherein the ring projects in a radial direction from the outer circumference of the housing, wherein an inner diameter of the ring is greater than an outer diameter of the housing in the section in which the ring is located, so that the ring can be compressed radially against a spring-elastic force, in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical plug-type connector is known from DE 38 23 617 C2 in which a metallic housing sleeve and a plug contact housing made of an electrically insulating material are clipped together via a snap ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,465 discloses a rapidly connectable and disconnectable electrical plug-type connector comprising a plug part and a socket part. A spring ring with a gap in the circumferential direction is arranged in a circumferential groove on the plug part, so that when the plug and socket are plugged together the spring ring is compressed radially. In the socket part, the spring ring snaps into a circumferential groove on an inner side of the socket part, providing a holding force between the plug part and socket part. In addition, the spring ring has a notch running in the circumferential direction which provides a part of the spring ring with an additional, radial spring effect, so that a double spring effect is available in a radial direction. A blocking device which blocks a radial compression of the spring ring is not provided.
EP 0 996 201 A2 discloses an electrical plug-type connector comprising a first connector part and a second connector part, wherein the first and second connector part can be plugged into one another, and an engaging device. The engaging device possesses on the first connector part a circumferential groove, a C-formed ring which can be expanded and compressed radially in a resilient manner and which is arranged in the circumferential groove, and possesses on the second connector part a pressure section with which the ring comes into contact when the parts are plugged together, and an engaging groove into which the ring snaps. A first projection is provided on the first connector part which engages with a notch on a rear end of the ring, preventing a displacement of the ring in a circumferential direction. A limiting part is also provided on the first connector part which extends into the circumferential groove and is of such a width that it covers a slit in the ring on the outer circumference of the ring. This prevents an excessive radial expansion of the ring. When plugging together the two connector parts, the ring is compressed radially and relaxes again through radial expansion as soon as it has reached the engaging groove. In order to release the plugged connection, an axially displaceable sleeve is provided on the second connector part which compresses the ring radially in a predetermined axial position, thus releasing the engagement between the ring and the engaging groove. No bolt is provided which blocks a radial compression of the ring.